stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Pioneer (STP)
Star Trek: Pioneer (abbreviated STP) is a fan fiction series which follows the adventures of the crew of the . Canon and continuity The continuity of Star Trek: Pioneer includes all canon works: *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *Star Trek movies Series The crew of the , commanded by Captain Benjamin Kelsoe, begin the exploration of a region of space that has yet to be surveyed by the Federation. Beyond Deep Space Five lays the Oralian sector, a region of space once dominated by the warlike So'ja, whom have since come to be on friendly terms with the Federation. However, not all of the So'ja are pleased with their government's close ties to the Federation. Kelsoe and his crew are about to find themselves in hostile territory. On their journey they'll meet new friends, and new enemies... some of which are more powerful than they could ever have imagined. Season 1 :1.01 - “The So'ja Incident” (SERIES PREMIERE) :1.02 - “Quantum Dreams” :1.03 - "The Caverns of Eden" - Part One :1.04 - "The Caverns of Eden" - Part Two :1.05 - "The Cell" :1.06 - "From the Past" :1.07 - "Grace" :1.08 - "One Hour" :1.09 - "Doctor, Doctor" :1.10 - "The Removal" - Part One (SEASON FINALE) Season 2 :2.11 - "The Removal" Part 2 (SEASON PREMIERE) :2.12 - "Transfer" :2.13 - "The Vacation" :2.14 - "Infested" :2.15 - "Beware Romulans Bearing Gifts" :2.16 - "The Bonding" :2.17 - "Defector" - Part One :2.18 - "Defector" - Part Two :2.19 - "Defector" - Part Three :2.20 - "The Crossing" (SEASON FINALE) Season 3 :3.21 - "Mission to Za'da Gol" (SEASON PREMIERE) :3.22 - "All Gone" :3.23 - "Icy Summer" :3.24 - "Set in Stone" :3.25 - "Space Pirates" :3.26 - "The Teacher" :3.27 - "Unwelcomed Visitors" :3.28 - "Deception and Attraction" :3.29 - "Mining Operation" :3.30 - "Mandrake's Stand" (SEASON FINALE) Season 4 :4.31 - "The Nothingness" (SEASON PREMIERE) :4.32 - "In The Shadows" :4.33 - "Unresolved Matter" :4.34 - "Complications" :4.35 - "Security Threat" :4.36 - "Aftermath" :4.37 - "Almost Paradise" :4.38 - "Prime Target" :4.39 - "In Custody" :4.40 - "The Hornet's Nest" (SEASON FINALE) Season 5 :5.41 - "Fall of the Apollo" (SEASON PREMIERE) :5.42 - "Monks of Or'pec" :5.43 - "Question of Loyalty" :5.44 - "Nothing Else Matters" :5.44.5 - "From The Front Lines (SPECIAL EPISODE)" :5.45 - "Everything Changes" :5.46 - "The Boolran Eye" - Part One :5.47 - "The Boolran Eye" - Part Two :5.48 - "The Boolran Eye" - Part Three Characters Main *Commanding Officer: Captain Benjamin Kelsoe *Executive Officer: Commander Robert Tuff :*Former Executive Officer: Commander Connor Burt *Science Officer: Commander Braxis *Tactical Officer: Lieutenant Gervasio Valdez :*Former Tactical Officer: Commander Robert Tuff *Chief of Engineering: Lieutenant Commander Joanna Withrome *Operations Officer: Lieutenant Norman Craig *Chief Medical Officer: Lieutenant Commander Dr. Chase Braga :*Former Chief Medical Officer: Lieutenant Walter McRoye * : Ensign Tracy Carson *CONN Officer: Ensign Eric Zimmer Recurring *Admiral Harold Anton *Tyson Calok *Admiral Jonathan Dutton *Admiral Toshio Kawamura *Admiral Christopher Truman *Dr. Rhell *Commander L'mar *Commander Takaram *Xojo Manjala *Admiral Da'note Image:Admiral anton.jpeg|Admiral Harold Anton Image:Calok2.jpeg|Tyson Calok Image:Lmar.jpeg|Commander L'mar Image:Danote.jpeg|Admiral Da'note Story arcs All series have overarching story arcs, but in many cases various smaller or larger story arcs form. Some are simple and some are complicated. Some are finished and some are left unfinished. The So'ja rebellion arc This was the first arc that was created. It begins with "The So'ja Incident" (1.01) and ends with the "The Removal" Part 2 (2.11). This arc consists of the So'ja rebelling against a republican government they see as a Federation puppet government and replacing with a dictatorship that is more reminiscent of their previous form of governance. As of "The Removal" Part 2 (2.11) this story arc is finished. Key players *Crew of the [[USS Pioneer (NCC-1084)|USS Pioneer]]. *Ba'l - of the So'ja Republic. *Admiral Ru'mal - Key Military Leader in the So'ja Rebellion. *Ar'kon - Political Leader of the So'ja Rebellion. *Admiral Da'note - Ar'kon's right hand man. *Kroge - Major in So'ja Coalition, the . Key episodes :1.01 - "The So'ja Incident" :1.07 - "Grace" :1.10 - "The Removal" - Part 1 :2.11 - "The Removal" - Part 2 The Coalition War arc Begins with "Defector" (2.17-19), where the So'ja Coalition's, the new So'ja government, plans to turn hostile towards the Federation begins to emerge. The war officialy begins in "Fall of the Apollo" (5.41). This arc is unfinished. Key players *Crew of the [[USS Pioneer (NCC-1084)|USS Pioneer]]. *Ar'kon - of the So'ja Coalition *Supreme Admiral Da'note - of the Coalition Forces. *Ru'kon - Important So'jan . *Admiral Ru'siy - Seasoned So'jan military commander. Right hand man of Admiral Da'note. *Korvin Mot - Bolian, President of the *Admiral Harold Anton - (Commander-in-Chief) *Admiral Jonathan Dutton - Former Head of Operations, Oralian sector. Based on Deep Space Five. *Admiral Toshio Kawamura - Head of Operations, Oralian sector. Based on Deep Space Five. *Admiral Christopher Truman - Commander of the Third Fleet. *Tyson Calok - No. 1 Most Wanted in the Federation for Treason, and other crimes. Helping the So'ja in the war against the Federation. *L'mar - Romulan commander, who is wanted for Treason by the Romulan Star Empire. He is an associate of Tyson Calok. *Xojo Manjala - Tealuian, who has betrayed his people to worked with Tyson Calok. *Dr. Philip J. Eyota - Federation traitor. *Admiral Ru'mal - Leader of the So'ja Resistance. He is against the Coalition. *Commander Peter Bradford - Starfleet officer assigned to Starfleet Intelligence. Key episodes :2.11 - "The Removal" - Part 2 :2.15 - "Beware Romulans Bearing Gifts" :2.17-19 - "Defector" :2.20 - "The Crossing" :3.26 - "The Teacher" :4.32 - "In the Shadows" :4.33 - "Unresolved Matters" :4.34 - "Complications" :4.35 - "Security Threat" :4.36 - "Aftermath" :4.37 - "Almost Paradise" :4.38 - "Prime Target" :4.39 - "In Custody" :4.40 - "The Hornet's Nest" :5.41 - "Fall of the Apollo" :5.42 - "Monks of Or'pec" :5.43 - "Question of Loyalty" :5.44 - "Nothing Else Matters" :5.44.5 - "From the Front Lines" :5.45 - "Everything Changes" :5.46-49 - "The Boolran Eye" The Telepath arc This arc was to focus on Ensign Tracy Carson's latent telepathic abilities that, with the help of Commander Braxis, she would develop. The arc is one of those that has been forgotten and allowed to remain unfinished. Key players *Tracy Carson *Xojo Manjala *Braxis Key episodes :1.03-04 - "The Caverns of Eden" :3.27 - "Unwelcomed Visitors" The Tracy Carson-Norman Craig arc This arc focuses on Ensign Tracy Carson and Lieutenant Norman Craig's relationship. This arc is unfinished. Key players *Tracy Carson *Norman Craig *Xojo Manjala Key episodes :1.03-04 - "The Caverns of Eden" :2.13 - "The Vacation" :3.22 - "All Gone" :4.37 - "Almost Paradise" The Major Unnamed arc The arc is yet unnamed, because the name of the arc would reveal information that has not yet appeared in the series. This arc begins with "Transfer" (2.12), with the introduction of Tyson Calok and the Joc-Duloc mythos. This arc is unfinished. Key players from'' Star Trek: Pioneer'']] *Crew of the [[USS Pioneer (NCC-1084)|USS Pioneer]]. *Tyson Calok *Commander L'mar *Xojo Manjala Key episodes :2.12 - "Transfer" :4.37 - "Almost Paradise" :5.42 - "Monks of Or'pec" :5.43 - "Question of Loyalty" :5.44 - "Nothing Else Matters" :5.45 - "Everything Changes" :5.46-49 - "The Boolran Eye" External links *Star Trek: Pioneer series website *Trek Writer's Guild Pioneer (STP) Pioneer (STP)